Good Night Milton
by kwater
Summary: The brothers go undercover once again, to destroy an evil spirit.  This story refrences Sara Powers a character of mine from the story Thank You  you do not have to have read Thank you in order to enjoy this one.  Thanks K
1. Chapter 1

"Good Night Milton," Debbie Loch called out goodbye to the night janitor. As she locked the double doors of Doyle Elementary she spared a glance for the aged janitor. Shaking her head as she walked to her car, she felt sad for the poor man. A month ago his wife of forty years had died, leaving the once jolly Milton broken and lost.

He'd come to her a week ago, asking to be put on nights. Deb had gone to bat with the school board to convince them to allow it. For the last twenty years Milt had been the day janitor, he'd been so good that there had been no need to have a night man on duty.

Since his wife had died Milton had confessed to Deb that he just couldn't handle the kids. Not wanting to quit when he was so close to drawing his pension he'd asked for her help. Deb had gotten him what he wanted and he now spent his evenings cleaning the school. Deb'd had her doubts about him switching to nights but really he was a grown man and she hoped he knew what was best for him.

Tonight Deb had been working late, catching up on the scheduling for science fair day that was rapidly approaching. It was one of the biggest undertakings of the year and Deb always made sure it ran smoothly.

She was about to unlock her car when she remembered her cell phone resting on her desk. Normally, she would have let it go till morning. Tonight, though she needed a few of the numbers that were stored in it. Dropping her belongings on the passenger seat she turned and walked back towards the school's front doors.

As Deb approached she noticed that the overhead lights in the entrance way were flickering. Making a mental note to call the district electrician, Deb peered through the doors. Not seeing Milton she used her key and unlocked the doors. As she tried to push open the heavy doors she cocked her head to the side listening. For a moment she'd thought she'd heard screaming.

Deb shrugged it off and once again pushed at the door. It wouldn't move, Deb then rechecked to make sure she had indeed unlocked it. It was then in the dim light from the flickering lights that she saw Milton run towards the front door.

Deb saw the blood that poured from his forehead and she struggled to open the door. Milton turned at the last moment, his back against the door that Deb was frantically trying to open. Deb looked up, pounding trying to get Milton to help push, when she saw it moving towards the older man.

In her shock Deb stopped pushing on the door and watched as it came closer and closer to the now screaming janitor.

Deb closed her eyes and waited for a moment sure that her mind was playing tricks on her. It was the sound of silence that finally made her open them again. The door that she leaned against was covered in splattered blood. As she pushed away in horror Milton's dead weight pushed against the door, propping it open. Deb scrambled towards the janitor and frantically felt for a pulse. Not finding one she began CPR pausing only to use the cell phone tucked into Milton's front pocket.

Two hours later found Deb at home, just finishing a shower. Her head felt like it was stuffed with something and her eyes burned. She'd tried over and over again to make sense of what she had seen. Once the ambulance had taken away Milton's body Deb had answered question after question for the sheriff. Finally, he'd allowed her to leave just before she'd climbed wearily into her car she had overheard a deputy confirm that all doors and windows had been indeed locked and there was no sign that anyone else had been in the school.

Deb had wanted to argue, but really what could she say. She still wasn't sure just what it had been that had attacked him. Deb moved through her house into the kitchen, drawing a large bottle of red wine from the fridge she filled herself a glass full. She picked up her portable phone and stared at it for a while. Finally she sank onto her couch and dialed.

She needed to talk with someone and really there was only one person that Deb knew would listen without judging.

Sara had just put the kids to bed and was settling in for the night. She sat before the computer and pulled up her latest story. She grinned as she read what she had written the night before. Picking up the discarded I-pod that lay on the desk next to her she put the tiny white buds in her ear. She was about to turn it on when her phone rang.

Sara felt her heart leap into her chest and warned herself not to be too excited. He had called just about a week and a half ago; it was unlikely that he would be calling so soon. Sara picked up the phone and noted the caller ID.

Sara grinned as she read the name Loch, Deb. Deb and Sara had been grade school friends they had remained close all through school and even later in life. Deb had relocated to North Carolina but still they tried to get together as often as possible. Deb was godmother to Sara's oldest son. Picking up the phone and pushing away from the computer Sara walked into the living room, looking forward to a chat with her good friend.

888

Two hours later found Sara sitting at the kitchen table a half-drunk beer in front of her. She'd finally managed to calm Deb. Sara stared once again at the phone and picked it up, dialing a number she knew by heart she prayed silently that he would answer. She hated his voice mail, hated leaving a message that he may never get.


	2. Chapter 2

After speaking with the school board of directors Deb Loch cancelled school for the following day. She oversaw the cleaning of the lobby, it left her sick to her stomach but she knew it was her responsibility. She'd spoken to Milton's only living relative, a sister that lived a couple towns away. She'd offered her condolences and tried to consol the grieving woman.

Deb felt drained, as she returned to her apartment a couple of hours later, she decided she would finish off the bottle of wine she'd started the night before and try to get some sleep.

As she entered her apartment she noticed nothing out of place, she kicked off her shoes and tucked them in the closet. Moving toward the kitchen she about jumped out of her skin when a low voice asked "Are you Deb Loch?" Deb spun around and nearly fainted at the sight of two men standing side by side.

It took a moment for Deb to register just who they were. "You have to be, Dean Winchester," Deb said. "And you must be, Sam. I can't believe you actually came."

Deb's eyes widened in appreciation, no wonder, she thought, her normally levelheaded friend had fallen for the man that stood before her. As she sized Dean up she felt a moment's apprehension for Sara. This man screamed trouble, his gaze was vibrant and direct. His stance screamed defiance. Yup, Deb had been a principal and before that a teacher, long enough to see the signs of a trouble maker.

Dean grinned, and said, "Sara asked us to check in on you, she said you might need our help." Dean moved toward the couch and took a seat. He was surprised by the principal, he'd spent 12 years in school and the only principals he dealt with (and he'd dealt with a lot) were over the age of 55, and most of them had sported facial hair (both the men and the woman).

Debbie however, was slim and attractive, her blonde hair was cut stylishly and she wore a form fitting blue suit. She seemed calm and collected even after everything she'd been through the last couple days.

Deb moved toward an easy chair and settled also. "I don't know what to tell you, I know that Sara thinks the world of you and your brother. Sara's been my best friend since kindergarten; I know that I can trust her. But still it's pretty much insane to say that a ghost murdered poor Milton."

Dean nodded, and said, "We get that a lot, and trust me I would be just as happy if this turns out to be your garden variety psycho. But, I don't think it is, in fact I think you saw this thing and are just too scared to say it out loud."

Sam sat on the couch and looked Deb in the eye, "We deal with things like this every day. There's nothing you can say that would surprise us. It's okay you can tell us."

Deb took in the serious stares of the men before her, she finally nodded. "Last night I saw... our night janitor being ripped apart by... something. It tore into him, I'm not sure what it looked like but I saw what it did. The police claim that someone must have hidden in the school and waited until I left to attack him. They're wrong, that's not what happened; I know it wasn't a person."

Sam nodded, and asked, "Okay, well can you take us to the school. We need to look around."

Deb stared for a moment and finally nodded. "Yeah, I can do that."

Later that night Deb paused as she tried to fit the key in the front door lock. She gave Sam a grateful smile when he took the key from her shaking hand and opened it himself. Deb allowed her eyes to linger on the younger Winchester; if she was honest with herself he seemed to be much more her friend's type. Calm and somewhat quiet, he exuded confidence but was in no way overbearing.

Deb drew her attention back to the building, as Sam reached out and pulled open the door, Deb waited to see if it would open for him. "That night, I was coming back into the building for something. I unlocked the door but was unable to pull it open, just after... after Milton was attacked the door opened on its own."

Sam could see just how hard it was for her to enter the building; he wondered out loud if she wouldn't be more comfortable waiting in the car. Deb shook her head and entered the school, she'd worked too long for this position, and there was no way she was going to give it all up.

Dean followed the couple and pulled out his battered EMF meter. He watched as the needle spiked as he crossed the threshold. "We've got company, Sam." Dean slipped the meter back in his jacket and pulled out a shotgun instead. He moved silently eyes moving in every direction, not allowing whatever was haunting the building to sneak up on them.

"Deb, I've already looked into the history of the building and can't find any likely reason for a haunting. It's possible though that something happened here and the papers never reported it." Sam kept his back to Deb, his eyes searching the darkness.

Deb shook her head and found herself scared to death, both men acted as if they were going to be attacked at any moment. Deb had seen the damage that had been inflicted on poor Milton and she had no interest in being the next victim. "I don't know of anything, should we still be in here? We could talk back at my place."

Sam smiled grimly and caught Dean's eye, seeing Dean's confirming nod, Sam said "Yeah, let's go."

Deb practically bolted for the door, so intent that Dean's surprised grunt didn't even register until she'd opened the door. That's when the door pulled from her hands and slammed shut. Pulling with all her might Deb couldn't get it to budge. Turning with dread toward the Winchester's she watched as Dean was shoved up against a wall, the gun flying from his hands.

An apparition floated in front of Dean, it seemed to be intent on the hunter. As Deb watched in terror it moved closer and closer to Dean. The movement seemed jerky and somehow incomplete.

Deb saw Sam quickly lunge towards the abandoned shotgun; grabbing it he turned and fired towards the ghost hitting it squarely in the back. Dean seemed to fall forward and just managed to stop his momentum before hitting the ground. Sam grabbed his arm and hauled him upward.

"You good Dean?" Sam questioned, his eyes scanning the entry.

Dean nodded and started toward the door. "Let's get out of here though, before he comes back." Dean leaned past Deb who was standing frozen in front of the door, and pulled it open easily. Pulling Deb out of the school behind him, he moved towards the car.

Later as Sam made use of Deb's wireless internet, Dean paced the room. He was making Deb slightly nauseas with the movement. Again, she wondered just how her mild mannered friend had gotten involved with him. Sara was so calm she seemed catatonic sometimes and pacing was a foreign word to her.

Sam interrupted Deb's thoughts. "So we know that the school is being haunted. The problem is that I can't find any sign of a death or suicide occurring in the building or on the grounds. So at this point I'm thinking that maybe it's an item, that's being haunted something that's come to the school recently."

Dean stopped for a moment "Great it'll take time to find whatever's haunted, in the meantime," Dean said looking towards Deb. "We'll need to shut down the school, we can't have anyone else getting, especially not a kid."

Deb heard his words and raised her eyebrows. "And how exactly am I supposed to get school closed? What am I to stand at the front doors and announce that the school is haunted so everyone has to go home for the day?"

Dean frowned and answered. "Hell yes, if that's what it takes. Someone has already died; don't think for a moment that it won't happen again."

Sam stood up and moved in front of Dean. "Listen, Dean, Deb's right she doesn't have the authority to shut down the school. We need to come up with a plan." Sam began pacing himself, lost in thought. He turned toward Deb, and asked, "What if we sabotage the school, flood it, break the heating system something?"

Deb started nodding. "That might work, although we can't flood the school. It's to messy and we'll do too much damage."

Dean was already shaking his head in negation "Not going to work, that would evolve workers moving through the school at all hours, and besides it would only buy us a day, at most two."

Deb felt anger get the best of her, standing she faced Dean with her hands on her hips, her best don't fuck with me look on her face. "Listen, maybe you could be a little more helpful here. I'm trying not to have my career destroyed." Deb continued "Sara assured me that you would help, not ruin my life."

Dean was before Deb in a moment, she could feel the heat pouring from his body. His vibrant green eyes glinted with anger. "I'm terribly sorry, Ms. Loch. By all means I wouldn't want your career to suffer. After all we're simply talking about the lives of children." With these words Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and left the house.

Deb blew out a breath and stared down at the ground, she felt ashamed at her words and angry with Dean for calling her on them. In anger, she blurted out, "I can't for the life of me imagine why Sara's with him. Let alone letting him near her children. She's usually a much better judge of character."

Sam felt anger pulse through him; he walked toward Deb and stopped just before he reached her. Drawing himself up to his full height he frowned down at the petulant looking blond. "I'm not sure what gives you the opinion that I'm not as dangerous as my brother, but I suggest you change your mind." Sam's voice practically growled out the words.

"I don't know how you can claim Sara as your friend. If she truly was a friend you would never, question Sara's feelings for my brother or his intentions towards her. You can say what you like about me, but you'll keep a civil tongue when you talk about Dean or Sara. Now, I suggest you figure out a way to keep the students in your care safe by tomorrow morning or I will personally burn the place to the ground, making talk of a ghost a mute point." Sam turned and grabbing his coat, following his brother out the door.

Deb sank to the couch, wiping at the tears that streamed down her face. They were both right, the kids were the priority. Deb pulled her cordless phone towards her and placed a call.

888

Sam hurried out the front door, and moved toward the Impala. Dean saw him and sat in the idling car. As Sam slid onto the front seat, Dean raised an impatient eyebrow, and said, "So I suppose you apologized to her for my behavior."

Sam grinned, and said simply, "Nope, I told her she was being selfish and you were right." At Dean's surprised look, Sam smiled. "Come on Dean don't look so surprised you are right some of the time." As Dean laughed and pulled away from the curb, Sam continued, "I also told her she's got till tomorrow to figure this out, or else we'd torch the school. You're right Dean we can't let any kids get hurt."

Dean nodded glad that Sam had sided with him. "Okay, Sam, till tomorrow then. Let's find a place to crash and get a bite to eat." Dean leaned over and dialed in a local rock station.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled on his shirt as he stepped from the steam filled bathroom, he'd been lucky that Sam had left him hot water. He moved to the end of the bed and sat pulling on his boots. He nodded toward the phone that Sam still had in his hand. "What's up Sam?" Dean asked as he stood.

Sam had a perplexed look on his face. "I'm not sure, Deb called she asked that we meet her this morning at the diner up the street. She said she has a plan and she wants to discuss it with us." Sam sat down and pulled on his own shoes.

Dean nodded and grabbed his keys and wallet. "Alright then, let's see what she's got to say." Dean left the hotel room and moved toward the Impala. As he did his phone rang, taking a look at the caller ID he threw the keys to Sam and stopped walking. Dean answered the phone, "Sara, what's the matter?"

Sara smiled at Dean's opening sentence; it was the same one that greeted her every time she called him. "We're fine, Dean; I'm not calling for myself or the kids. Everything is fine with us," Sara stated firmly. "How's Sam?"

Dean smiled at Sara's response it was the same response he always got. "We're good, we just got a call from Deb apparently she's got a plan." Dean's voice indicated just what he thought of Deb and her plan.

Sara sighed, and said, "Give her a chance, Dean; she really is a good person. It's just hard on her, she's very practical and this mess is taking its toll on her. Is there anything I can do? Research? Something?"

Dean's voice turned low and sexy. "Short of you hoping on a plane and meeting me here in an hour, I can't think of anything else." His voice was a slow draw. "Really, I can't think of anything else. I'm going to go now before I loose all train of thought, but I'll be seeing you as soon as this job is finished. I promise."

Sara felt her knees buckle at Dean's words and tone, grinning stupidly, she said, "I'm going to hold you to that promise, Winchester." Sara hung up the phone and pondered what she should do next. She really didn't like feeling useless. Finally, Sara settled on research maybe she could be of some help. She glanced at her watch and saw she had two hours before it was time to get the kids to school. She quickly moved down the hall and into her office.

888

Dean sat in the booth, food untouched and stared at Deb; he shook his head again and stole a glance at Sam. He almost laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Sam's face.

Deb's voice was low and insistent, "I know this sounds crazy but it will allow you guys to watch over the kids and time to figure out what's going on. I know you think I'm all powerful when it comes to the school but the board has got my hands tied. I can't allow you to roam the halls without a reason, and I won't shut the school down." Deb took a deep breath and finished. "I apologize for the way I acted last night. I didn't mean to lash out it's just simply I don't know what I'm doing and I always know what I'm doing."

Sam finally relented, and said, "Yeah, well welcome to the club, we never know what we're doing. I just don't see how this will work."

Dean leaned forward. "What happens if it attacks, Sam, a teacher, some kids. What exactly do you expect we do to fight it off, pull out the guns and start blasting?"

Deb frowned. "I didn't think about that, aren't there other ways to keep the kids and teachers safe?"

Dean leaned back and pushed his food around his plate. "I don't think there's enough salt in this town to protect the school."

Sam's look turned thoughtful. "Well, honestly, Dean, there are other protections and symbols we could use. I mean what if we set about protecting one room, someone where the kids could be put in case?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, Sam, I mean it's one thing to put ourselves in danger but it's another to risk innocents."

Sam nodded, and said, "You're right, but Sara did it. She's got that house locked down tight we could do something similar."

Dean looked from Sam to Deb and finally nodded, he wanted to get this thing and if this is the way it had to be then so be it. He'd make sure no one could get hurt.

Deb moved from the bench and glanced at her watch. "It's seven now, we have one hour before teachers begin to arrive."

Sam and Dean both stood and moved toward the exit, as they passed Deb she reached out and put a hand on Dean's sleeve. Dean nodded at Sam to head out and stopped, focusing on the blond in front of him.

"I just wanted to apologize for what for what I said last night. Sam was right I had no business judging either you or Sara. She's been my friend for a long time and I should trust her judgement." Deb saw confusion on Dean's face and had a moment to regret her hasty words. It's just that she assumed that Sam would have told the hunter what she'd said.

Dean stared at Deb, never once breaking her gaze. "Listen, I will help keep those kids safe, simply because it's what I do. However, I suggest that you keep your distance from me from here on out. Sam didn't mention what you said about Sara and that's a good thing."

Dean headed for the exit stopping to say, "And you can stop calling her your friend, if you were truly her friend you would never have doubted her. Sara is mine and I would walk into hell for her, that's loyalty, not a Christmas card exchanged once a year." With these words Dean turned and left the restaurant.

As he slid into the passenger seat he shot Sammy a look. Sam held up his hands, and said, "Trust me, I laid into her. I didn't want to mention it though; I knew how much it would upset you."

"She's got no fucking right, Sam, none at all, to judge Sara. Not after everything Sara's been through." Dean pounded his hand on the steering wheel, as he pulled out behind Deb's car following her toward the school he forced himself to calm. Sara was a big girl and if she needed defending she was quit capable of doing it herself. Dean just had to remember that.

888

Sam glanced at the clock once again; the bell had rung about five minutes ago. Sam could hear the sound of feet running coming closer. He glanced nervously down at the page held in his hand. As the voices descended Sam took a deep breath and straightened his tie, putting on a smile, he turned to face the group of first graders that suddenly flooded the classroom he was in.

Sam groaned inwardly and hoped Dean was faring better. All thoughts of his brother fled his mind though as the kids realized that the substitute standing in front of them was new. Grinning like a pack of jackals they advanced on him. Sam backed up a step and felt the chalk board behind him, he was out of room and retreat was impossible. As the flood of voices drowned out his thoughts Sam sent a prayer towards heaven for patience.

Three hours later found Sam sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. In his twenty-three years he'd never imagined just how important silence could be. He glanced at his watch and ran his fingers through his hair. Lunch time, he thought to himself. According to the aid that had come to take the kids to lunch Sam now had an hour free. Sam stood wearily; he needed to find Dean so they could begin searching the school. Deb had said that Sam and Dean would share the same lunch hour.

As Sam moved up the corridor and into the teachers lounge he noticed a couple teachers standing by the windows talking. Sam headed for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup, as he drank, the women's conversation drifted toward him. "Have you seen him yet? Oh, my god you've got to go up there."

Another voice asked the first, "How long's he going to be here?"

The first voice replied, "I'm not sure but it's not long enough, I'm telling you. Shame he's married though, well at least we can enjoy the view."

As Sam moved to leave the room he was sure he heard one of the woman reply, "No ring on _his_ finger though and he's every bit as yummy." Sam turned and caught a wave from the brunette on the right. He smiled uncomfortably and headed towards the office intending to ask for Dean's whereabouts.

Dean was leaning against the gym door, a grin on his face as he watched Sam approach. "Hey, Sam, how's it going?"

Sam practically growled at the grin Dean was giving him. "Going, you want to know how it's going. Well let's see, I've had three kids sneeze on me, I've tied at least twelve pairs of shoe laces and one little girl screams every time I look directly at her. They've questioned me to death, I haven't so much as managed to teach them today's date and I'm now pretty sure that I no longer want kids. How's things for you?"

"Hey Mister Winters, how's it going. Can you come out to recess to shoot hoops?" Sam watched as Dean turned and shot a smile at the young boy that was dribbling a ball in the hall.

"No ball in the hall, Jason. I can't shoot hoops today, maybe tomorrow. Just remember your follow through and you'll be set." Dean motioned as if he was sinking a basket.

Dean turned toward Sam a smile on his face, one eyebrow raised. "Dude, I'm the gym teacher. It's completely awesome." Dean said his eyes widening in glee. "I spent the morning playing dodge ball and shooting hoops."

Sam stared at Dean, as if he'd never seen him before. Dean was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, calling out to the passing students. Sam would have thought he was a long time teacher for how the kids greeted him. That's when Sam noticed Dean's ring. The silver ring that Dean normally wore on his right hand ring finger, only today the ring was on his left hand ring finger.   
Sam raised a brow and nodded toward Dean's hand. "Hey, Dean anything you feel you need to tell your baby brother?"

Sam watched Dean's face flush. "Sam, man haven't you noticed, we're basically two of four men that work in this building. Half of the teachers are under the age of 35." Dean nodded towards the school office which could be clearly seen from the gym doors. As Sam turned to watch he saw no less than five woman spring back to work, pretending that they hadn't been staring.

Sam sighed, and said, "Alright, then what about the spirit, any signs?" Sam turned back to the office. "I wonder why there not checking me out? I mean ...you know not that I want the hassle I'm just curious."

Dean hid the grin that tried to slip by and shrugged at Sam. "Hey, man no accounting for taste right," Dean said as he pounded Sam on the shoulder. "As for signs man this place is a friggin' hot bed." Dean gestured for Sam to follow. "Now, you know this morning we protected each classroom that leaves just the hallways unprotected, I've been walking it in shifts and the EVP readings are off the chart. Also, twice as I stood in the entry the room's gotten cold enough to see my breath. And four times today I heard someone trip, I mean just flat out hit the ground as if they had been pushed."

Sam nodded, and said, "I don't get it though that's pretty mild compared to Milton, do you think it's because it's daytime or maybe Milton somehow unintentionally brought the attack on himself."

Dean nodded, and said, "Yeah, yeah maybe Milton, disturbed something or somehow fits this things m.o."

Sam walked with Dean towards his classroom, both men ignoring the attention they garnered. As they entered Sam walked to his desk as Dean swept the room with his meter. Sam watched as the meter remained steady.

Dean nodded and put the meter back under the clipboard he carried. "So seriously, Sam, how're you making out."

Sam let out a troubled breath, and said, "Not good, Dean, it's like they can smell the fear on me. They just keep getting worse."

Dean nodded, and said, "Iit's not your fault Sam, just try and treat them like they're Sara's kids. You know what a hassle they gave you when you first met them. Now you never have problems."

Sam nodded thoughtfully and watched his brother head out the door. Sam returned to his paperwork and was startled when Dean poked his head back around the corner. "And remember Sam, don't let them ask questions. If you give them an inch they'll run all over you. Just tell them to hold any questions until you're done talking, most likely they'll forget they had questions by then. It should make you're life a little easier."

Sam smiled and asked, "Is that what you used to do with me, Dean."

"Sammy, you were a nightmare. You never stopped; Dad and I would take turns listening. Dad was sneaky though he always managed to take off when his turn came. Listen, we'll come back tonight and take another look around. Maybe we'll get lucky." Sam watched as Dean moved out of sight.

Sam was surprised and proud of how well Dean was handling this. Well, really thought Sam he shouldn't be too surprised after all Dean had raised him, and done a good job of it. Sam sat at his desk planning out his afternoon, as his class filed in Sam found himself hoping that this job ended quickly.

888

"Right this way young man." Bob Patterson ushered the young reporter into the school. "Now, as you can see all evidence of the grisly murder has been removed. Our top priority since it happened has been to make sure that the children weren't affected. We lost only one day of school and our principal has assured me that today was a normal day. Feel free to quote me in the article. I'd like it known just how well we've dealt with this difficult situation."

Joe Gault rolled his eyes at the pompous school board director. At least, thought Joe he'd granted the interview. Principal Loch had outright refused when Joe had contacted her. Joe had been hoping to get inside yesterday but the school had denied all interviews, sighting the children's well being as the reason why. Joe looked around the entry where the janitor had met his doom and began taking photographs.

"So, sir any leads yet who killed him?" Joe asked curious as to how the director would answer. Joe had seen the police report already and knew that the police were dumfounded to say the least.

Bob shook his head sadly, and said, "So far the police have been unable to find the killer. We're hoping it was a random act of violence and nothing more. The school board directors are talking about increasing security in all of our schools."

Joe nodded and decided to pack it in, it was obvious he wasn't going to get anything interesting out of the director and the guy was really starting to get on the his nerves. "Well, I thank you for your time sir, and be sure to look for the article tomorrow morning."

Bob shook the young man's hand and ushered him out into the night. Bob closed the door and turned to stare at the entry to the elementary school. It really was impossible to tell that anything as sinister as a murder had taken place in the lobby.

As Bob surveyed the room he noticed the lights began dimming. Bob made a mental note to contact the district electrician; he turned and opened the door behind him. Exiting the school Bob never noticed the figure that was slowly moving up behind him. Bob never noticed that the door to the school snapped shut harder than it should have. Bob crossed the parking lot towards his car thankful that the interview had gone so well.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how'd you make out this afternoon?" Dean asked Sam as he picked the lock on the school door.

Sam nodded, and said, "Better actually, you were right. I'll tell you what, I'm fine being an uncle to Sara's kids but I'm thinking that's definantly enough for now."

Dean felt the lock give, and said, "We're in." Dean took the shotgun that Sam handed him and pushed open the door. "Well, we've got to get through tomorrow and then we'll have the weekend to finish this bitch off."

As Sam's eyes adjusted to the dark building he noted the mess that had been made. As his eyes took in the destruction of the lobby he found himself suddenly glad that he'd suggested gloves before breaking into the school.

The lobby looked as if it had been through a hurricane. The children's artwork that normally hung on the walls was trashed, chairs had been overturned and one of the gym doors hung askew. Dean took in a breath, and said, "Damn, we gotta get this thing Sam. I'm worried about tomorrow."

Sam looked at the destruction. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky, you know. Maybe school will be cancelled" Sam moved forward alert to any danger.

"Yeah, right and when have we ever had any luck," Dean said as he covered Sam's back.

Sam shrugged, and said, "Maybe we're do." Sam smiled at the snort Dean let out.

Two hours later the spirit had yet to appear. As Sam and Dean headed for the car, Sam suggested, "Maybe it can only manifest at a certain time of day, you know. It was what 8:00 the night that Milton was killed, and about that time the first night we came with Deb. Tonight, we didn't get here till eleven o'clock."

Dean placed his hands on the roof and nodded "Yeah, maybe tomorrow we'll get here earlier. Let's head home, School comes early."

Sam groaned and slid inside the black car.

888

Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winters headed into the school the next morning, not sure what to expect. Dean sighed as he noted that the lobby had been cleaned and showed very little sign of the damage that had been done. The only major change was the kids missing artwork and the gym door had been completely removed. The brothers had made plans to meet again at lunch, after parting Dean headed for the principal's office to have a talk with Deb.

As Dean entered the office he sighed, he'd spent quit a bit of his childhood in just such a room. He began to take the seat across from the large wooden desk when he realized he was no longer a teenager waiting to be chastised for some infraction. Instead he chose to stand by the window that looked out into the hallway.

Deb entered a few minutes later and was careful to shut the door. Keeping her voice low she asked "I don't understand, I thought you guys were coming in to take care of this thing. Instead I find a childish attempt to shut down the school."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment trying to hold on to his patience. Dean opened his eyes and stared hard at the woman before him. "The school was trashed when we got here. We were here for two hours but couldn't find the bastard. We'll be back tonight and every night after until we destroy it."

Deb nodded, and said, "I'm sorry, I just assumed when Mr. Patterson said that the damage had occurred after he'd been here earlier in the evening. I'm sorry I seem to say that a lot to you guys." Deb opened her desk drawer and pulled out the oversized container of antacids. She'd been eating the things like candy ever since this nightmare had started.

"Wait, what someone was here earlier in the evening?" Dean's attention was momentarily drawn out the window as he watched some poor fifth grader get shoved behind by unseeing hands. The boy looked around curiously but gained his feet without incident and headed into his classroom.

Deb watching the boy herself dumped out yet another antacid. "Yeah, I didn't know about until after the fact or I would have let you guys know. Bob brought a reporter from the Morning Call in here last night around 7:30. The lobby was fine then."

Dean sighed, and said, "Just before 8:00, Sam and I figure that's when this thing is at its strongest, Bob must have just missed it and in its anger the spirit trashed the school." Dean nodded and moved towards the office door. "Keep an eye out today, I've got a feeling that this thing knows we're trying to stop it. It may up the disturbances, it'd be best if kids stayed in classes as much as possible. Maybe ask the teachers to do extra recesses, it's nice outside and the kids will be safe."

Deb nodded, and said, "I'll try and arrange for some kind of outdoor assembly this afternoon, maybe we can get them out for an hour or so."

Dean nodded and headed out the door. Deb watched the young man leave her office. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, but his cold and abrupt manner grated on Deb's nerves. She shrugged off the thought and sat behind her desk trying to come up with a reason for an outdoor assembly that needed to be held in a couple of hours.

888

Sam was faring much better today, he'd found a groove and the kids were starting to respond. Patting himself on the back he led his kids outside to the assembly that had been announced two hours ago. Neither the kids or the teachers seemed to mind the last minute notice, it had shaped up to be beautiful spring day and everyone was happy to play a little hooky.

Sam hadn't heard yet what the assembly was for, but he really didn't care. Just standing outside in the sunshine and fresh air was enough for him. One of the more persistent faculty members sidled up to Sam; he sighed and tried to ignore her. As she brushed against him once again he finally looked down at her and smiled slightly.

Taking this cue as a response to begin babbling Sam quickly shut out the sound of her voice and simply threw in a vague response every now and then. Finally something she had said had registered with Sam. "Wait a minute what's the assembly on?"

"That foxy new gym teacher is doing helmet safety," said the pretty blond teacher.

Sam's face broke into a true smile and he laughed hardily. "Bike safety, huh?"

As Sam stood he watched Dean approach through the crowd, his grin grew broader. "Yeah, I know, Sam, laugh it up chuckles, we had to get the kids out somehow." Dean moved closer to Sam, giving the blond a hard stare and blocking her view of Sam. "Two kids have been taken to the hospital. One a broken wrist and the other a nosebleed, kids are dropping like flies inside."

Sam frowned; he'd heard about one of the injuries but not the other. "Listen," Dean continued "Get blondie over there to cover your class and head back inside. With the kids gone the teachers will be more likely to wander, I need you to keep an eye out." Dean turned and moved through the crowd.

Sam watched his brother move away and turned towards the blond; using his best smile he quickly got her to agree to watch his class. Sam jogged slowly towards the school, intending to go to his classroom instead. As he passed an open door that he'd never seen before curiosity got the better of him. He looked inside and noticed a set of steps heading down. Shit, he thought as he noticed a figure lying at the bottom of the steps. Sam quickly made his way down the dark dank stairs and saw that it was a man; Mr. Marmolow the music teacher. Sam felt for a pulse and was relieved when his fingers found one.

Not wanting to risk injuring him any farther Sam used his cell and called the office letting the secretary know what had happened. While Sam waited for the ambulance he kept his eyes peeled in the dark basement. A basement thought Sam how had she not managed to let them know. Sam knew that Dean was going to explode when he found out, hell Sam felt like tearing the principal a new one himself.

888

An hour later Sam got his wish, the teacher had been lifted out of the basement. He'd been conscious by then and able to talk coherently. Sam was glad to see it wasn't more serious. The kids had come in from outside ten minutes ago, and we're preparing for the final bell. Sam had asked and aid to sit with his class while he had a chat with Deb.

Deb entered the office and was surprised to see Sam standing by the window, staring out at the hallway. As he stood Deb could see the resemblance to his brother. Oh, not that they looked alike but both brothers exuded the same confidence and danger, Sam's was simply hidden better than Dean's.

Sam turned and Deb saw the anger in his eyes. "Sam, what's up?" Deb asked, almost not caring if the young hunter was pissed at her. Her life was falling apart, who really cared at this point if she won a popularity contest with the Winchesters.

Sam's jaw clenched and he took a deep breath. "What's up? I'll tell you what's up, there's a basement in this school. You failed to mention that while you were giving us the tour. A man nearly died today, because we didn't know. What were you thinking?" Sam's voice ended just shy of a shout.

Deb finally snapped, "Oh, excuse frickin' me. Do you honestly think that I neglected to mention it on purpose, that I intended my music teacher to fall to his death? I'm getting fed up with you and your brother's insistence that I'm the bad guy here. My life has spiraled completely out of control."

Deb took a breath as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "A man that I admired died not four days ago, my students are in danger, and I've had to lie to everyone I know and respect in order to allow two of the most dangerous men that I've ever met masquerade as teachers for God's sake. Life as I knew it ended the night I said goodnight to Milton." Deb collapsed in her chair hands covering her eyes.

Sam was at a loss as to what he should do. Part of him wanted to comfort the woman, but the other part wanted to tell her to suck it up. Bad shit happened to everyone and if she'd managed thirty years without taking a dose than she could count herself lucky.

A voice behind Sam said, "Hey, Sammy, why don't you let me take care of this."

Sam turned a grateful smile on his face; he reached out and pulled Sara toward him in a bone crushing hug. He pulled back and kissed the brunette soundly on the lips. "God, I've missed you," Sam said with a grin. Sam quickly scanned her slim figure, taking in the ever present ponytail and her green eyes. He was glad to see that her eyes were clear and bright. "You look like heaven, have you seen Dean yet?"

Sara poked Sam in the chest "You look like shit, Sam. You need a haircut and a decent nights sleep. And I'm sure that stubborn brother of yours isn't fairing much better. You two need to stop by the house and take a rest, you haven't stayed for any amount of time since Christmas. And no, I haven't seen Dean yet. Do me a favor and keep it a secret until I see him. He won't be glad to see me here. You know how he is."

Sam nodded and promised to keep Sara's secret, he understood what Sara meant. It's not that Dean wouldn't be overjoyed at her arrival it was simply that he didn't like her involved in hunting in any way.

Sara watched Sam walk out of the office her heart in her eyes for a moment. The Winchesters had no secrets from Sara and she none from them. She knew what they were up against; it caused a constant ache in her chest to think of the danger they were in. Sara turned from the door and faced her longtime friend.

888

Dean watched the last line of kids head out to the buses. He let out a pent up breath and set about straightening the gym. Now all they had to do was wait until the adults cleared out and he and Sam would be able to check out the basement.

At the thought of the basement he scowled, he couldn't believe they'd missed something so obvious. He was still scowling when he smelled a whiff of vanilla. Turning on a dime he simply stared at the woman before him. Taking in every inch of her slim figure and familiar face, he sighed deeply and held out his arms.

Sara moved into Dean's embrace and finally relaxed. It seemed like a part of her remained tense no matter what, the tension only disappeared when he held her. Sara knew that it was worry for him that caused the tension and she also knew that there was nothing to be done about. She either accepted it or she cut him out of her life. Since the day he'd collapsed on the floor of her house she'd been unable to cut him out. So instead she lived with the fact that he carried a missing piece of her wherever he went.

Dean buried his face against Sara's soft neck and breathed in her scent, it had been too long since he'd been able to get to Pennsylvania to see her. The few times he had managed they'd only been able to spend hours together, and those hours had been shared with Sara's three kids and Sam.

Dean pulled back slightly, and asked, "What are you doing here? You know it's not safe." Dean admonished her, but was unable to really yell. He'd simply missed her too much.

Sara smiled, her whole face lighting up. "I just couldn't sit home and wait, not when I knew you guys were so close. I flew out of Philly this morning, and took a cab here. I rented the room next to yours by the way, I hope you don't mind." Sara said, with a sly grin on her face.

Dean actually groaned, and said, "God, you kill me. Alright, well I want you out of here for now. Sam and I have some work to do and we'll meet you back at the hotel in any hour or so."

To Dean's absolute surprise Sara stepped back and nodded, "That's fine. I'm going to take Deb home. She said to let you know that the school is all clear, everyone's gone. Call me when you're set and I'll meet you at the hotel or somewhere for dinner."

Dean shook his head in bemusement as Sara walked away, hips swaying. It took all Dean's formidable strength to not go to her and grab her back in his arms. As she moved towards the door to the gym she sent a last glance over her shoulder. Aw Damn, Dean thought as he moved forward, pulling her back into his arms and kissing her.

A moment later he set her away from him and watched as she seemed to try and find her balance, shooting her a smooth look he chuckled as she escorted the principal out of the building. Just before the door swung shut Dean saw her grin and shake her head. Dean laughed out loud turning as he saw Sam coming towards him, a grin on his face.

Sam saw Dean leaning against the wall, and said "I take it Sara found you." Sam grinned at Dean.

Dean nodded and answered, "Yup, she did and that's all the more reason to hurry this along. You get the supplies?"

At Sam's answering nod Dean moved to lock the front door's ensuring that no one could enter and followed Sam down the basement steps.


	5. Chapter 5

Deb sat on the couch and drank deeply from a large wine glass. She'd finished off the bottle of red and had just uncorked a nice white. Sipping she watched as her longtime friend attempted to wear a hole through the carpet. Deb sighed and felt relief that at least Sara was no longer cleaning. As she once again checked her watch Deb finally spoke.

"Sara you need to sit and try and relax. This is their job it's what they do, I'm sure they're fine," Deb continued under her breath "you're driving me insane, no wait I'm already there."

Sara spared her friend a smile, and said, "Something's wrong. There's no way Dean would wait this long to contact me. It's already seven, they've been there since four. Something's wrong, and I'm only giving them fifteen more minutes before I go for them."

Deb watched as Sara continued her pacing. "Excuse me did you say you're going there. Like you're what, going to rescue them?"

Sara nodded and kept pacing. "Yup, wouldn't be the first and I hope to god it's the last."

Finally, Sara stopped her relentless pacing. "Give me your keys, I need to borrow the car." Sara called over her shoulder as she shrugged on a jacket. "Is the Impala by the school, I'll need a few things."

Deb continued to stare in shock at her friend. "You're going to risk your life for them? You barely know them, you've got kids, Sara. Kids that depend on you, how can you risk everything for them?"

Sara turned and in that instant Deb could no longer pretend that her friend was unchanged. Her face was tense and her body as still as stone. Sara's voice lowered to a whisper when she said, "Watch what you say, Deb. We've been friends a long time, but you need to realize that there is a lot about me that you're not aware of. I would rather risk my life, than go home and tell my children that I allowed them to die. Now, give me your keys."

Deb nodded, and said in a quiet voice, "I'll come, maybe I can help. At the least I can sit in the car and call the morgue when you all become gunk on the walls."

Sara snorted a laugh and led the other woman out the door. As Sara climbed into Deb's Toyota, she pushed down the panic that was rearing its ugly head. She knew Dean and Sam wouldn't allow her to worry unless there was a reason. Sara only wished she knew what was going on, before she entered the school.

Deb pulled up on a side street just in front of the Impala. Sara almost kissed the beautiful car, feeling under the right hand rear wheel she felt for the magnet that held Dean's spare key. He'd told her about the key only after she'd been caught practicing her lock picking skills on the door. She was pretty sure that it was the biggest secret Dean had ever told her, and god knows he'd told her a few doozy's. Sara opened the trunk and heard a gasp over her shoulder.

Deb looked into the trunk of the car and almost passed out. She still couldn't believe that she'd allowed these men to teach at her school. The trunk was a cross between a weapons store and a New Orleans Voodoo shop. Reaching a shaking hand toward a vial of something that looked like blood she was stopped by Sara.

"Its better if you don't leave your prints on the car, Deb," Sara said calmly, as she carefully picked up a shotgun and extra shells for her pockets. As an after thought she grabbed a spare lighter and a small can of lighter fluid. Sara filled her pockets and shut the trunk.

Sara watched in interest as Deb took a drag from the bottle of wine she'd refused to leave behind. Sara knew that her friend had enough in her to make her brave; she didn't want her stupid though. As they walked the distance to the school, Sara reached out and snagged the bottle, tossing it into a passing recycle bin.

"Hey, I wanted that." Deb continued following though instead of going back for the bottle. "Now, what exactly are we supposed to do? Go in guns blazing?"

Sara nodded, and said, "That's pretty much the plan, Oh, and I'd rather not die so keep your eyes open."

Deb paled and for a moment Sara thought she'd pushed to hard, instead Deb swallowed, and said, "Got it, no dying. I can handle that."

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "That's the Deb I know and love. Just imagine the rewards, I know I am," Sara said, lifting an eyebrow in suggestion.

"Ugh, I can't believe you came to see him for a booty call, I haven't been able to get you down here in years. You're going to owe me you know. I've come to visit you." Deb stumbled slightly and grabbed Sara's arm as she looked for the offending object.

"Honey, if you can't see why I came all this way for Dean then you need to get out more," Sara said, her laugh short as they reached the doors to the school.

Sara used Deb's keys and opened the door carefully. She entered first and turned to motion Deb inside. Moving forward, she listened, her eyes moving constantly. She really didn't want to get caught unawares. Although she put on a brave front for Deb she'd only hunted in necessity and she was no match for Dean and Sam's experience.

888

Dean and Sam had searched the basement for two hours before finally deciding that whatever was haunting the school wasn't there. They'd walked back up the stairs and had split up intending to go over the school once again. Instead they'd met an hour later and neither had anything to report.

"Dean, man I'm at a loss here. I mean we've been over the building and it's clean. Now, we've checked the contents and can't find anything." Sam ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Dean nodded, and said, "What if we exorcise it, I know it's chancy but at this point." Dean shrugged.

"Let's do one more sweep and then we'll get the supplies from the car. I don't trust an exorcism as much, I'd rather destroy the problem," Sam said, frowning in frustration.

Dean and Sam split up once again, Dean taking the basement and Sam starting with the library.

That had been the last time Sam had been able to find Dean. He had searched the building over and over again, had called his cell and had even gone so far as to make sure the Impala still sat several blocks over. It was now seven thirty and he was running out of time. Hell, at this point Sam was scared for himself also. He'd seen no sign of the spirit and to Sam this didn't bode well.

Sam sighed and started up the stairs once again, planning his search. He felt relief and a stab of guilt as Sara's voice called out softly to him.

Sara sighed in relief as Sam came up from the basement. "Thank God, I was worried. What's going on?"

Sara's breath caught as Sam caught sight of Sam's face as he walked toward her. "What's wrong, Sam?"

Sam shook his head, and said softly, "I can't find him, Sara. Not anywhere. I've been all over this school, and I can't find Dean."

Sara closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Alright, well he's got to be here right? So let's start looking." Sara squeezed Sam's hand and gave him a strained smile.

Sam returned it and noticed that Deb stood, there also. "Why'd you bring her?"

Sara grinned, her gaze fondly taking in Deb, as her friend struggled a bit to remain steady on her feet. "Play nice, you should be glad of the extra pair of eyes."

Sam rolled his eyes, and said to Sara, "I think he's in the basement somewhere. We can start there. We'll search together. I'm not going to loose you also."

Sara nodded her agreement and followed Sam downstairs.

888

Dean awoke to the sound of his heartbeat. He was lying on his arms and unable to pull them loose, he was in some sort of box and unable to move a muscle. He almost hoped that Sam didn't find him; he knew that the moment he was released from the box, he was going to be in pain. Serious pain.

Dean wasn't sure what had happened, one moment he'd been searching the interior of a large trunk and the next he'd been shoved inside of it. He'd heard Sammy call to him a couple of times and had tried to answer. The closeness of the trunk though kept causing him to pass out; he could feel himself getting lightheaded already. Dean's vision wavered and the darkness swept forward to claim him.

"Why do you think he disappeared here?" Sara asked, as the three of them shifted aside years worth of accumulated junk.

Sam stopped for a moment, and said, "We were separated, I was in the library searching, the lights flickered a couple of times and by the time I got down here he was gone."

Sara nodded and began searching in earnest; she moved everything that came in her path. She began climbing and crawling over boxes, and tables. At one point she was climbing out from under a low lying table when she caught Sam's questioning gaze.

Shrugging Sara merely said, "I've spent many an evening searching for the baby's wubby so she could sleep. I've learned to look everywhere."

Deb had started out searching but had soon lost hope, she now sat upon on a large trunk. She was banging her heels against the side. "Shouldn't we be worried, it's almost eight? I mean that's when this thing comes to life right?"

Sam shot the teacher a cold look and stopped hands on his hips. "She's right, Sara, you two should get out of here. It's not safe."

Sara simply shot Sam a look, turning she stopped dead still and pointed. Sam pulled the shotgun he'd been carrying up and aimed, firing the gun he hit the spirit. Sam saw it disappear in a fog of white.

"Did you see that?" Deb said, her voice pitched so high, Sam guessed that all the dogs in the neighbor hood would be able to hear it.

Deb was shaking uncontrollably, the spirit had been like nothing she could have imagined. It had been the image of a man, emancipated to the point of nothingness.

"Deb did you recognize him," Sara asked, her search quickly becoming frantic.

Deb shook her head and drew her knees up under her chin. She kept turning her head trying to look in every direction at once. She knew enough from Sara to know that the blast had only deterred the spirit, not destroyed it.

Sara continued to search panic beginning to overwhelm her. She stood with her back to Deb and was trying to find something anything that would lead her to Dean. As she stood, she heard Sam cry out, "Down." Sara dropped to the ground grabbing Deb's arm and pulling down with her.

Deb cried out as she was pulled to the ground, the sound of a shotgun blast filling her ears with stuffing. As Deb hit the ground, the trunk she'd sat on rocked forward, and tipped over. The lid propped open slightly.

Sara was the one to spot the hand that hung out of the trunk, the silver ring glinting in the overhead lights. She scrambled forward pushing Deb aside, reaching out she grasped the hand and sent up a prayer.

Sam followed Sara's line of sight and quickly pulled the trunk up, Dean slid out bonelessly. Sam reached out and felt for a pulse, feeling the beat, he placed a hand on Dean's forehead, and said, "Hey, come on, Dean. Wake up." Sam watched his brother's eyes open slowly and try and focus.

Suddenly Dean rolled to his side and groaned his arms wrapped around his middle. Sara moved up behind him and gently touched his face. "It's alright, just hold on."

Dean could feel the soft touch of Sara's hands and he tried to respond. His arms though felt as if they were on fire. He waited, willing the circulation to return. Just then Dean felt Sara being torn from his side. He rolled and watched helplessly as she was flung into the far corner.

Dean struggled to his feet, Sam was just ahead of him. Sam took aim and fired toward Sara careful not to come too closer. Sara looked up from the floor and shook her head as she tired to get her breath back. That's when Dean heard Deb scream.

Dean turned expecting the blond to be under attack, instead she was scrambling out from under a grey tarp. Her face was deathly pale and she was shuddering uncontrollably. Sara got slowly to her feet and moved towards her. Deb held up a hand though, and said, "I'm done, I' m done, Sara. I can't keep running into dead people. I'm not as brave or as stupid as you are."

Sara felt Dean and Sam's confused glanced on her face and she shook her head. "Okay, Deb. I'll get you out of here and you won't have to be brave or stupid anymore."

"Oh, no you don't, Sara, you don't get to treat me to the 'you're drunk line of reasoning'. I know I'm drunk and I'm still telling you I'm done." Deb screamed and pointed to the trio.

Dean had finally recovered the feeling in his arms, he'd snagged Sara's shotgun off a table. Turning he fired, the direct hit once again dissipated the spirit. "We can't keep this up all night. We need to find this thing and destroy it unless; you all want to come back tomorrow night."

Deb held up her hand, Dean ignored her and continued. Tossing the shotgun to Sam, he said, "Sam, keep an eye out, Sara and I will try and find the sucker."

Sara moved to begin searching again, she'd been looking for a few moments when she saw that Deb still sat, eyes closed with her hand in the air. Sara took pity on her friend and hunkered down beside her. "Deb, come on Deb open your eyes."

Deb opened first one then the other; finally she turned her unfocused eyes on Sara. "I'm sorry Sara, but I just couldn't do it. I don't know how you can, even when I picture him naked, I'm still scared to death of him." Deb listed slightly to the left. Sara reached out a hand and gently pushed her upright.

Dean had heard the comments and sent a grin toward Sam, "Hear that Sam, even naked I scare her." Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, "It's probably the scars, Dean."

Dean laughed, and said, "Chicks dig scars, isn't that right, Sara?" Dean sent her a wink as another shotgun blast sounded.

"Listen, I hate to break up all the fun and games but either we're going to run out of ammo, or else this thing is going to disappear for the night. Any ideas?" Sam asked as he reloaded the shotgun.

Deb's hand promptly shot into the air. Listing to one side she sat waiting.

It was twenty after eight and the spirit had yet to rematerialize, Sam, Dean and Sara were cursing at the thought of having to come back the next night to finish off the ghost. Deb still sat in front of the tarp her raised hand now resting on her knee a loud snore rasping in and out of her.

Dean and Sam finally looked at each other and nodded, "We might as well give up for tonight. We'll come back tomorrow," Dean said.

Sara walked over to Deb and chuckled, sending a pleading glance toward Sam. Sam took pity on Sara and bent over lifting Deb off the ground. "Just to let you know, Sara, she starts puking and I'm dropping her."

Sara patted Sam on the back, and said, "You're a fine upstanding man, Sam."

As she wrapped an arm around Dean, she said, "Take me home."

Just as Sam reached the steps, Deb awoke with a startled snort. "Did you call the police?"

Sara smiled, and said, "No, Deb, and remind me next time we hunt together to cut you off sooner."

"You have to call the police, you can't leave a body in the basement of my school, it's very ..." Deb suddenly let out a loud belch and Sam all but dropped her. She continued "unhygienic."

Dean, Sam and Sara exchanged glances, Dean finally raised a brow and moved towards the tarp that Deb had tried hiding under, lifting the edge he peered underneath. With a sigh he threw back the tarp and revealed a corpse. It had been in the basement so long that it looked almost mummified.

Sam stared at it for a moment before saying. "It looks like it's been here for years. I wonder what happened. Sam searched a moment more looking for a clue. Finally, he said, "Maybe he was a bum, looking for someplace to hole up. I wonder why it's taken so long for him to become violent."

Deb sat on the floor where Sam had dumped her and let out another belch. Eyes crossing slightly, she said, "The night Milton died was the first time, anyone had used the school that late in the evening, maybe the ghost was content up until Milton started on the night shift."

Dean nodded at the sound reasoning and began tarping the body, there was no way they were going to be able to burn the corpse inside the school. Finally, the foursome left the building carrying the body.

"Yeah, this doesn't look suspicious in any way." Dean grumbled, as they hightailed it toward the Impala. He almost tripped as Sara stopped suddenly; she grinned and pointed to a sprawling new building one block ahead. Dean returned her grin and lifted a brow; Sara nodded and shrugged, what the hell she thought.

Sam watched the exchange and groaned. "No way, we can't carry him that far. And besides, break in to a mortuary. Not good, not good in the least."

Dean turned his grip loosening slightly; he quickly grabbed his corner before the body tumbled to the ground. "If you have a better suggestion, please, Sam, feel free to shout it out."

Sam sighed in frustration and finally nodded. They began quickly moving down the block, Deb staggering slightly as she followed behind them.

It was all Sam could do not to scream in frustration as they continued down the block. Sara and Dean chatted back and forth as if they strolled on a warm summer evening. And Deb kept stepping on the back of his shoe; Sam vowed that next time the body was going in the Impala no matter what Dean said.

They were just feet from the funeral home, when a police cruiser pulled over. Sara carefully laid down her end of the tarp and Sam and Dean followed. A policeman stepped from the cruiser and smiled kindly. "Well, hello there, Deb. How are things?"

Deb smiled up at the officer and said in a soft voice. "Things are good, Craig; I haven't seen you in awhile."

The officer smiled at the warm greeting and moved closer to Deb, unfortunately this brought him closer to the corpse. As Sam watched the officer start flirting he looked toward Dean and Sara. The two stood only feet apart and were whispering. Sam rolled his eyes and stared at Dean willing him to look up. Dean did and shrugged at Sam, Sam rolled his eyes again and heard the end of the officer's conversation.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Deb. Enjoy the rest of your night and I'll give you a call." The Officer nodded goodnight to the rest of them and slid into his car. Within moments he'd pulled down the street and was out of sight.

Sam quickly reached down and picked up his end of the tarp. Dean and Sara did likewise, in unison the three of them hurried around the side of the building, Deb trailing behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara sat in the dark smoky room, between the blaring noise and the flashing lights she felt as if her head would soon explode. As a tall good looking man in a polo shirt and kaki pants slid into the booth next to her, she closed her eyes and wished for a gun. She was still trying to figure out how she'd ended up in here with a total stranger pressing up against her.

She was a mom for god's sake, she had three kids at home the youngest at age two and half. She searched the pounding bodies on the floor before her, looking for some sign of Deb. Sara felt responsible for turning the normally, staid Deb into the dancing queen.

As Sara spotted her, she let out a groan. Deb was in the middle of a grinding dance with the Craig the cop. Sara shook her head and hoped that Deb would still be principal once they were out of her life.

Sara leaned forward over the railing and tried gaining Deb's attention to no avail. Glancing over at Todd (for god's sake _Todd_) her date, she smiled slightly, sliding farther away from Craig's best friend, and partner .

Sara knew who was responsible though and she would extract payment in the most painful way possible. Sara narrowed her eyes, as she thought about how she'd ended up on a double date in the middle of a club. Dean, she thought bitterly Dean was the reason.

888

"Shit," Sam called down ducking as low as he could behind the white picket fence. "It's that cop again."

Dean turned toward Sara relief evident in his face. "Sara, take Deb and get rid of the guy. Do whatever you have to. Sammy and I'll take care of the mystery man."

Dean felt relief at getting Sara away. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he wanted her out of the way in case they were caught. Sara couldn't afford jail. He watched as she frowned up at him and he realized that she knew what he was thinking. He waited as Sam danced in anticipation; she finally nodded and moved toward him.

"I'll go, and you will take care of this," Sara said poking a finger into Dean's chest. "You will not get caught and you will call me as soon as you're done." With these words Sara leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek. Patting Sam's arm she grabbed Deb and headed back out towards the street.

Dean watched her for a moment before turning towards Sam.

Sara pulled Deb out onto the street, thankful that Deb followed without question. She began following the cruiser, her arm thru Deb's. They had been walking for a few minutes when Deb turned towards Sara and asked, "What are we doing?"

Sara sighed and answered, "We're getting you a date, Deb. Just follow my lead and don't mention the guys."

Deb blinked slightly and asked, "What guys?"

Sara nodded and kept walking; she saw a flash of taillights and watched as the cruiser pulled over to the curb. Sara sent a prayer that they would be able to pull this off and then pasted her best smile on her face.

This time though instead of just Craig, two officers exited the car. The sight of the two handsome cops sent Sara's pulse racing. Shit, she thought to herself he went and got backup.

As they approached Sara held onto her smile by sheer will. She noticed Deb's looked genuine.

"Hello, there ladies. We were hoping to catch you," Craig drawled smiling broadly.

Deb grinned up at him and replied, "Well you have what are you going to do with us now."

Sara lifted an eyebrow in surprise, Deb had never been known for her flirting. Sara kept up her smile, until she realized that the second cop was checking her out. Sara could only hope that she wasn't covered in any kind of ick from the evening's activities.

"Oh, we have plans," said the second cop who, Craig introduced as Todd. "Our shift is over, how about you ladies head out with us for a night on the town?" Todd drawled in what Sara had to assume was his sexy voice.

Deb answered before Sara had a chance to back out. "We'd love to, what do you have in mind?"

Craig smiled and pointed toward the cruiser, "How about you follow us back to the station, and we'll change and be ready to go. We were thinking dancing, how's that sound?"

Deb's face lit up "Sounds great, can you give us a lift to our car? It's over by the school."

At the officer's nod, Sara almost threw up. She kept smiling though and got into the back seat of the cruiser with Deb. As Craig started the engine he glanced back in his rearview. "Hey weren't you with two guys earlier."

Sara stared calmly at Craig, and said, "Nope, we went to dinner earlier and were just walking. Deb was showing me the town; I'm not from around here."

Sara saw Craig frown for a moment and hoped he'd let it drop, shrugging his shoulders he nodded. Sara rolled her eyes as she watched the smirk Todd shot her way. Great, she thought now Todd figured he was going to get lucky with a one nighter. Just Great. As the cruiser pulled away, she felt a pang for the evening she'd planned to share with Dean.

888

So here she was, four hours later. In the middle of what constituted a nightmare. Her cell phone had died, and Deb wasn't carrying. Sara moved yet again as Todd's thigh brushed her leg.

Finally, she said, "Deb, seems to be having a good time."

Todd nodded and leaned his arm around the back of the seat, he played with a strand of Sara's hair as he answered, "Yeah, Craig's had a crush on her forever. She's usually a bit of a pill, but tonight she seems loose enough."

Sara heard the snicker in Todd's voice and decided she'd had enough. "Uh, listen I know I mentioned earlier that I was with someone, if you'd like to go dance with another girl. Feel free."

Todd scooted a bit closer and said, "I'm right where I wanna be, or a least I'm hoping to be soon."

Sara thought she'd puke if Todd moved any closer. She was about to set him down when a smooth voice spoke up. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Sara closed her eyes in prayer and opened them slowly. She watched as he lifted an eyebrow and smiled. Sara drew in a deep breath and before Todd knew what had hit him, she had slid out from the other side of the booth and was taking Dean's arm in his. "Tell Deb I took off will you, Todd?"

Sara and Dean headed for the bar, where Sammy was towering over most of the customers. As they moved up to the bar, Dean pressed Sara against him and whispered, "I couldn't find you. We saw you get in the cruiser and then you just disappeared. Sam even went looking at the station for you."

Sara reached up to Sam and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You saved me, Sammy, I would have had to hurt that guy if I'd spent another minute with him."

Sam smiled and said, "We're just glad, that a buddy of theirs knew about this place."

Dean frowned down at Sara and said, "I said get rid of the guy, not find yourself a date."

Sara glared at Dean and let loose a tirade of curses. Sam's eyebrows rose as he listened to Sara, some of the words he'd never even heard before, and some she seemed to have mixed up. Finally, as she wound down, she let out a huff of air and said, "You two still owe me dinner. And then you," she said as she poked Dean in the chest. "can take me home."

Dean smiled and said, "Gladly."

As Sara left the club she caught sight of her friend, and she smiled. At least some good seemed to come out of all this. Taking Dean by the arm, Sara thought, another day safe.

888

Sara and Deb stood and watched as Sam and Dean finished loading the Impala. Deb had dark glasses on and seemed a little worse for wear. "I can't thank them enough, Sara. They saved me and my school."

Sara nodded and said, "Just say thanks, Deb, that's enough. By the way you seemed to hit if off with Craig, are you going to see each other again?"

Deb nodded with an embarrassed grin on her face. "I've had the biggest crush on him for years, but haven't had the courage to follow through. It's just like old times, an hour with you and I feel like I could conquer the world."

Sara grinned and said, "Nah, it's all you, Deb, you just needed a push. Remember though, mum's the word on the guys."

Deb nodded and crossed her fingers, "Promise, so what did you end up doing with the body?" Deb asked Dean and Sam as they came to stand with the ladies.

"End up doing? We had a heart attack that's what we did. After we watched you get picked up by the cops, I stayed behind to burn the corpse and Sam hightailed it back to the Impala. After that he made his way to the police station only to find out that the cops were off duty. One of the other officers suggested the club, and that's were we found you," Dean said, reaching out a hand and pulling Sara towards him. "Simple as that."

Deb raised her glasses in surprise. "Simple? That was simple?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. "Yeah, actually that was a pretty easy one. Dean didn't even get thrown against a wall. That makes this one a piece of cake."

Deb rolled her eyes and said, "Well, Mr. Winchester and Mr. Winters my school won't be the same without you two. The kids really loved you both."

Sam and Dean laughed in unison, "We'll stick to popping ghosts, thanks," Sam said.

"Definitely." Dean nodded. Turning they walked towards the Impala.

"So where are you headed now?" Deb asked

The three answered in unison, "Home"

Deb watched as they climbed in Sara between the hunters, she waved as Dean pulled from the lot. She felt a moments sadness at how much Sara had changed, sadness for the friend she had once known so well.

Well, thought Deb at least I like the person she turned into. Deb walked towards her car and vowed she'd keep in better touch with Sara; after all being friends was more than sending a Christmas card once a year.

The end


End file.
